legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Milk Bucket of Freydís
The Milk Bucket of Freydís is the 75th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 80th episode to be aired, making it the final episode of Season 2 to air. The Moat design was interesting; the players each had a stack of floating rings they could stand on as they hung from a rod and climbed hand over hand across the Moat, but they did not actually need to use the floating rings, they could go on without them and not be sent back. The Red Jaguars, Green Monkeys, Silver Snakes, and Purple Parrots were the first four teams to make it across in that order. The toughest, sturdiest, fiercest viking of them all was the sister of Leif Erikson. Her name was Freydís. She led a band of vikings to Leif's new settlement in Newfoundland. Legend has it that she worked harder than all of the men put together. She could chop a tree into firewood in no time flat, and she could rope a calf in under a minute. "Freydís," her husband Ulf asked one day, "Why is the cow all trussed up like that?" "She wouldn't sit still for the milking. You can let her go now." But when Ulf went into the backyard to free the cow, out of nowhere, a band of hostile Eskimos called Skrælings attacked. "Run!" yelled Ulf. But Freydís was not in the mood. She beat her chest with both fists and turned on the Skrælings with a ferocious yell, conking two on the head with her milk bucket and wrestling two more to the ground. The Skræling were so startled, they ran back to their boats and left, and Freydís' milk bucket disappeared in the fray. The Silver Snakes are Joshua, who collects coins while visiting his grandparents in St. Augustine, and Jennifer, who is a spotter in cheerleading. The Purple Parrots are Chris, who does martial arts, and Tarrah, who wants to be a cop. Viking Helmets (Swinging Sandbags) The vikings wore horned helmets when they ventured forth into the New World. Like them, Chris and Joshua's task was to explore further and further into the New World, gathering horns for their helmets at each stop. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to crawl to the first cube and grab his first horn and go back to his starting point to put it on his helmet and move on to the next cube to grab the next horn. As they moved back and forth, they had to avoid the swinging sandbags. If either player got hit, he had to return to his starting point and start the trip again. The player to gather all their horns and return safely or the player who was furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both players tied with two horns on each of their helmets, awarding each of them a half pendant of life. Freydís's Cows (Squirting Statue) Cows usually wear bells around their necks so they can be found easily while they're lost. Before Tarrah and Jennifer were the heads of two of Freydís's cows. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a bell, shinny up the cow's backbone, and put the bell on her neck. Since the cows are nervous Guernseys, they would squirt at the players on their way up, so the players had to hold on tight. If either player's feet touched the floor, she had to return to her starting point and start again. The player with the most bells on the cow's neck in 60 seconds won. After placing her first bell, Jennifer kept on touching the floor and was only able to get that one bell on the cow, awarding Tarrah, who managed to get two bells on the cow, a half pendant of life. Stone Markers (Boat) The vikings marked their settlement in Newfoundland with a stone marker. The teams' task was to bring a stone marker to the New World. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to push their boats off and row over to the coast of the New World. Once they reached the settlement at the end, they had to plant their stone marker, turn their boat around, grab the rope, and pull themselves back to Greenland. If their feet touched the water, they had to return to the island and start again. The team to plant their stone marker and return to the dock in 60 seconds won. The Purple Parrots made it back to Kirk with 39 seconds of spare time, awarding them a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's temple with two full pendants. This temple run was exciting because it had quite a close finish, but it was also quite funny. Tarrah was somewhat of a slow player who took a wrong turn at least once, but she succeeded nonetheless. After grabbing the artifact and running down to the Pit, she ran to the edge of the chasm between the two rock ledges, and jumped, only to fall flat against the facing of the second ledge! It was quite a fall; not only did she tumble to the ground, but she also broke the Milk Bucket itself on the fall! Anyway, she made her way through the Ledges and ran out the gates for the solo one-second win. * This was the last episode where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Observatory and the last time an artifact was placed at the Top of the Central Shaft in Season 2. * This was the last episode in Season 2 where the Purple Parrots went to the temple and the last until The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson. * This is the last episode where the Purple Parrots defeated the Silver Snakes to compete in the Temple Run. ** This is the last episode where the Purple Parrots defeated a team other than the Green Monkeys to advance in compete in the Temple Run. * This was the only episode where a member of the Purple Parrots performed a Solo Run. * This is the fourth and final episode where a contestant was able to bring an artifact placed in the Top of the Central Shaft out of Olmec's Temple before time expired. The first three episodes are The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Belly Button of Buddha, and The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba. * This is the second and final episode where a team had two pendants and performed a successful solo run. The first was The Belly Button of Buddha. * This was the fourth and final episode that the temple run was completed with only one second remaining. The first three episodes are Galileo's Cannonball, Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress, and The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata. * This was the only episode where the Purple Parrots bring an artifact placed in a room other than the Shrine of the Silver Monkey out of the temple. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Red/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Purple Parrots vs. Silver Snakes Category:Purple Parrots Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience